New Her
by AZ - CookieMonsterLuver
Summary: Based On 7/15/13 Monday Night Raw Episode . AJ Was Heartbroken From Ziggler's Breakup With her . She Decides Not To Be The Slutty Crazy Chick Anymore . But Where Does CM Punk Come Into All Of This ?
1. Changing

_AJ ' s P.o.v_

I Was Sobbing My Heart Out Over My Ex Boyfriend Dolph Ziggler . I Shot My Head Up And A Smirk Slowly Crept Onto My Face . I Grabbed My Black Jacket Zipped It Up Pulled The Hood On And Went Behind The Timekeepers Area Into The I Saw Dolph Hit His Signature Move Off The Second Rope I Jumped Over The Barricade With The Jacket Still On I Rang The Bell Quickly Right When Dolph Went For The Pin .Dolph Was On His Knees Yelling At Me .

'' Who Are You ?! '' Dolph Yelled Not Paying Attenion To Alberto Who Was Getting Up .

After A Few Seconds Alberto Connected With A Kick In The Back Of Dolph's Head .Alberto Won The Match So I Jumped Over The Barricade And Walked Through The Crowd . I Could Feel The Spotlight On Me . Right When I Came Back To My Private Lockeroom I Unzipped My Jacket And Took The Hood Off And Pulled My Jacket Off .I Packed My Bags And Left My Lockeroom . Right When I Got To The Parking Garage Someone Yelled My Name.

'' AJ Wait Up ! '' Someone Yelled Running Up To Me .

I Turned Around To See CM Punk My Former Flame Run Up To Me .

'' What Punk ? '' I Said While Sighing . I Needed To Get Of The Arena .

'' You Left This In My Tour Bus A Couple Of Months Ago . '' Punk Handed Me My Spiderman Comic Book .

'' Thanks Punk , I Gotta Go . '' I Said Walking Into The Parking Garage .

I Got Into My Rental Car That Was A Honda Civic . I Drove Off To The Hotel .Right When I Got To My Hotel Room . I Got Changed Into A Red Tank Top And Some Sweat Pants . I Put My Hair Into A Messy Bun And Went To The Bed To Had Feather Pillows On It . Right When I Turned To TV On Someone Knocked On My Door .I Answered It To See Myself Face To Face With CM Punk .

'' What Punk ? '' I Said For The 2nd Time Tonight .

'' Do You Wanna Go To A Club With Me And Some Friends ? '' Punk Answered Shyly.

'' No Punk ! I Want Some Sleep . So Goodnight . '' I Said Slamming The Door .

I Heard Footsteps Go Away .I Sighed And I Layed Onto The Bed . I Watched The Show Duck Dynasty Till I Fell Asleep At 1:30 AM .

_CM Punk ' s P.o.v_

When I Saw AJ Leave I Saw Her Bag And A Black Jacket Was Peeking Out Of Her Bag With A Tiny Skull On The Sleeve . That Was The Same Jacket That The Mystery Person Wear During Dolph's Match .I Helped Kofi And Dolph Back To The Tour Bus . I Put Kofi And Dolph Onto There Beds And Walked To The Couch . I Turned On The TV And Started Watching The Walking Dead . At 4 : 00 AM I Fell Asleep .The Next Day I Thought , '' Was AJ The Mystery Person ? '' . I Shrugged It Off And Went To The Gym .

_1 Week Later ..._

_AJ ' s P.o.v_

I Skipped Out During My Cue With Bug E Trailing Behind Me . I Asked For A Microphone And Stood In The Middle Of The Ring.

'' You Know What Everybody ? I Decided Not To Be That Little Slut That Just Lets Herself Be Thrown At Any WWE Superstar .I'm Now Going To Only Focus On Myself As Champion . I Am Now Going To Be This Psychotic , Crazy , Slutty Girl That Throw ' s Herself At Every WWE Superstar . I Just Am Going To Focus As Myself As A Champion . '' I Dropped The Microphone , Smirked , And Climbed Out Of The Ring And Skipped Up The Ramp .

When I Got Backstage I Went Straight To My Lockeroom An Watched The Show Till It Annouced The Dolph Ziggler VS Dean Ambrose Was Up Next . I Zipped Up The Black Jacket Pulled The Hood Up And Walked My Shortcut To Behind The Timekeepers The Middle Of The Match Dolph A Hit A Crossbody And Went For The Pin . I Jumped Over The Barricade And Rang The Bell Quickly And Jumped Over The Barricade And Left Through The Crowd . I Got Back To My Lockeroom And Got Out My Phone And Shot Alicia A Quick Text .

_Hey , Wanna Have A Sleepover At The Next City ? ~ AJ_

You See When I Turned Heel . Alicia Was The Only Friend I Had Left .After 10 Minutes Alicia Texted Me Back .

_I Would Love To AJ ! Let's Make The Plans Tommorrow Over Coffee ? ~ Foxx_

I Texted Back .

_Okay How About Starbucks On 10 th Street ? ~ AJ_

Alicia Texted Back Sure And When The Show Was Over Me And Her Rode Back To The Hotel Together .Alicia Was On The 5th Floor And It Turns Out We Are Right Across The Hall From Each Other . Right When I Came In My Room I Changed Into A Blue Oversized Shirt That Said COME TO THE DRAKSIDE WE HAVE CUPCAKES And I Put My Hair Into A Bun. I Fell Asleep Right When my Face Touched The Pillow .


	2. Hotel Day

_California Airlines , Thanks For Traveling With Us !_

_San Diego , California 4 : 30 AM_

_AJ ' s P.o.v_

I just got off the plane with Alicia trailing behind me .

'' So , What do you wanna do ? '' Alicia asked sighing .

'' First check into the hotel and go too sleep . '' I said yawning .

'' Same . '' Alicia said yawning too .

We got into the limo waiting for us . Remeber I'm the Divas CHAMPION so I get expensive things as a champion . We got to the hotel so we went to front desk to check in .

'' Hi , I'm And This is we need a room. '' I said smirking .

'' Two of the greatest WWE divas in 2013 . You are in room 709 B 7th floor .Take the a V.I.P lift '' The lady said .

'' Thank you ! '' I said heading to the V.I.P Lift with Alicia.

After 5 minutes we got to our room and I changed into some hot pink basketball shorts and a Dallas Cowboys 10 mintues I fell asleep with Alicia .


	3. Smackdown

_Friday Night Smack-down _

_AJ VS Layla_

_July 26 , 2013_

_AJ ' s P.o.v_

The sweat trickled down my forehead when I fell onto the mat after I drop kicked Layla . When I came back to reality I heard the ref count to seven .I got up to the nine count and started kicking Layla in the Gut. After a few minutes Layla grabs my leg to make me use my other leg to jump and kick her in the back of the head . She Got Knocked out so I dragged her to in front of a top rope . I got onto the top rope and did starships . **(** **John Morrison ' s Finsher of the second or top rope . )** of It and It was perfect ! I got the 3 count so I won the match !When I was on the top rope I felt cold steel hit my leg so I fell down . I looked up to see Layla & Kaitlyn with steel chairs . They kept on hitting my leg ankle so It was probaly throbbing by now . When refs came down they slipped out the ring and ran up the ramp . I looked at my ankle to see some of the skin was cut open so it was bleeding a lot ! I was rolling around in pain . The trainers took me to a ambulance and Alicia got in riding to the hospital with me . We got there and I got took the Emergency Section .When they were done I got into a hospital room and I fell asleep .

_6 Months Later ..._

Same P.o.v

I was wearing A shirt that said DARK SIDE on it and stopped just a few inches below my breast , black short shorts , my black snap-back hat ., and My black converse .I pulled My hat down to not show my face cause I'm returning tonight and nobody knows . I'm still the divas champion and my good friend Maria Kanellis is returning with me . Our Music Hit .

_We Are Young _

_Heartaches to Heartache_

_We stand strong_

_No promises , No demands _

_Heartaches to Heartache ..._

We did our entrance and ran down to the ring and slipped in . We both speared Kaitlyn & Layla and started attacking them . The match didn't even start and me and Kaitlyn were already fighting in the crowd . Maria & Layla found us in the parking garage fighting on top of Kaitlyn's Tour Bus . They Climbed on top and seperated us . I jumped off with Maria and walked back to our lockeroom .

'' So, You got her good right Jay ? '' Maria asked smirking .

'' You know it Ria ! '' I said smirking too .

Maria and I had similar smirks and we are kinda like twins . So we call each other twins alot .Alicia came in after a few minutes and had the same smirk plastered on her face .

'' Ladies , I'll Be Back . '' I said putting on my black jacket .

'' You're The mystery person AJ ? '' Maria & Alicia asked shocked .

'' Yep . '' I said leaving .

I got two the barricade behind the timekeepers area and watched quietly till Dolph hit a crossbody off the top rope .I jumped over the barricade and rang the bell quickly . I watched Dolph yell at me and Punk kicked him in the back of the head won the match and slid out of the ring and came towards me . I jumped over the barricade and ran through the crowd .


End file.
